


De ja Brew

by AnxiousBabyNightmare



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBabyNightmare/pseuds/AnxiousBabyNightmare
Summary: An accident has left Virgil with no memories of his life until now. How will Patton, the side who gave everything to make his dark strange so happy cope?





	De ja Brew

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase I had to use in this piece was: “Who Are you?” (Said bemusedly)

Patton clenched the side if the kitchen worktop, failing terribly at controlling his emotions. To be fair, he thought to himself, his emotions had every reason to be out of control. It all happened so suddenly this morning. Logan and Roman and himself were eating breakfast downstairs, chatting nonchalantly to one another. A creak of the floorboards upstairs gave him the signal that Virgil was one the way, so he made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. Logan and Roman shouted their morning greetings towards Virgil as he stood atop the staircase, he offered a half-awake murmur in response. Then, just when Patton was about to ask how he slept, he heard a terrible crash. He turned suddenly and felt his world began to pulsate, there on the bottom of the stairs slumped, an arm splayed out limp, was Virgil.

The rest of the day had been a blur. He remembered tears. Frantically shaking the boy. Being pulled away by Roman. Watching Logan apprehensively as he assessed the damage. Not moving from Virgil’s side as he slept on the couch, grasping onto his hand, praying desperately that he would wake up. Praying that he wouldn’t leave him like this. 

The moment Virgil opened his eyes. Patton had never felt such happiness

And when Virgil asked that question “Who are you?” Patton had never felt such happiness crushed so quickly.

4-7-8

4-7-8

He repeated that familiar mantra until his breathing returned to normal. With a sigh he turned back towards the kettle, to continue to make that cup of coffee. 

He handed the drink towards Virgil with a smile. “Here you are, buddy! Sorry it took so long, but you know what they say: better latte than never.”

Virgil let out a snort “Do you seriously make those all the time?”

Patton winced slightly “Yeah, that’s just the dad in me letting loose. Are you feeling any better?”

Virgil felt the side of his head “The lump isn’t so sore to the touch, not that the headache has gone away. I’m not sure coffee is the best answer for it, but I was just really craving it for some reason.”

“A craving might be an understatement, you were practically addicted to the stuff.” Patton smiled. That smile soon faded however when Virgil turned to him, a confused longing look in his eye “You still don’t remember anything?”

He shook his head “Sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologise for this Virge. I’m just glad you okay, I’m sure given time you’ll begin to remember. It doesn’t even matter if you don’t remember anything, you’ll always be brew-tiful to me!”

Virgil let out a fit of giggles “Seriously?” he asked bemusedly “Who are you?”

Those words.

Not those words again.

“I’m your dad” Patton whispered, bringing Virgil closer to his chest. “And you’re my kiddo.”

“Kiddo?” Virgil echoed, that word feeling so warm and safe.

God. He wished he could remember.


End file.
